Maintaining Proper Boundaries
by Ruby-Blade-Princess
Summary: [Revelations] She decided to maintain distance: a proper boundary to not show favoritism towards anyone in the army; a measure to prevent further heartbreak should the worse happen. She gave up on love to work towards the end of war. But neither are fair, for when she gave him up, another would come with a key to her heart, and she wasn't sure what proper boundaries were anymore.
1. Chapter 1: The Seed of the Bloom

_[This shall be the only time in which I will prepend an author's note. In the game, my favorite choice of S-support for female Corrin is Jakob, and my extensive reasons need not be explained since everyone has their own tastes and would see different qualities and do different amounts of research on characters. However, certain availability on the kinds of S-Supports Corrin can have brings about this possibility that I find...to be a very entertaining possibility. I hope this story will come to be interesting to all who stop by. Please enjoy.]_

She didn't see it coming, even though she had observed its progress, and even commented on it.

War made life difficult in many ways, but on the Astral Planes, where time flowed differently, people could have a semblance of everyday life as they prepare for the next battle. As things got stressful, Corrin found it more and more important to make sure people are getting along...and that above all, as the one leading them, she had to keep good relations with everyone. Among that goal, she also had one personal belief: that she cannot pick favorites among her army. So while many in the army have developed personal relations, she made sure to keep a certain boundary between herself and everyone.

It wasn't easy. Despite her insistence of "being not interested" to curious questions of her fancies, she knew that she was quite fond of many of the men around her. Her growing rank of retainers, for one... As she got to know Silas better (again) she could definitely feel the pang in her heart when she imagined life with him being sent away (again.) So she cherished her time catching up with him. Kaze, who can be so kind, and definitely nice on the eyes, and so reliable...she can't deny that he would be nice to keep close, too.

Though, between the two, Silas, being a noble and a knight, would be a choice with the least problems in social circles. Yet her fancies do not flit between just the noble knight and the kind ninja;

Because if there were anyone who was just as reliable, and just as close of a friend, perhaps even more, it would be Jakob.

Sharp-tongued, over-dedicated, hard-working Jakob...who was abandoned by his noble family, and is but a servant...her most loyal and favorite retainer.

Corrin had gone through much inner turmoil about the situation, before deciding that there would be no decision made, and that she will simply let the matter rest. With war meaning death, she can't bear the thought of getting more attached to anyone than she already was, only to potentially lose any of them.

So now, on an evening where she waited in her quarters for tea to be served and for Camilla to visit her and have some...quality sister time, became the start of upheaval.

First came the tea.

"Milady, here is the blend that you and Princess Camilla are fond of." Jakob set the tray down on her table.

"Oh, anything you make is wonderful. Thank you. I'm glad you took Sister Camilla's preferences into account." Her tone carried a bit of relief. When Camilla first joined them, one of the first things that happened within the week was a constant tug-a-war between Camilla and Jakob...with Corrin right in the middle of it. It didn't take long before she snapped at them, assigning the two of them together on the battlefield, with the drastic command of 'get along and take care of each other out there, because I can't bear to lose either of you but at the same time I can't hold against you two arguing over me!'

That fixed the issue very quickly. They took the rational decision to stop bickering and agreed to focus more on how to better take care of her...which opened up some other issues, but Corrin would rather them work together on smothering her with attention than to work against each other on that.

And over time, it brought them to...tonight.

Corrin noticed something a little different about the smile Jakob wore today as he accepted her thanks and left with his usual parting words of being available if she needed anything else. She felt that it held a delight that was...almost nervous.

The observation was quickly dismissed as Camilla arrived. Their family time consisted mostly of one making sure the other was okay and comfortable, with a lot of teasing and some comforting familiarity... Camilla's presence was the closest Corrin could compare to a mother's love. It was a thought and subject that brings her bittersweet tastes.

Looking at the clock, she knew it was getting late. Camilla would probably start offering to sing her to sleep or something soon...

"Camilla..." Corrin started as she turned her attention back on her sister, but her sentence died on her lips as she noticed Camilla silently regarding her from across the table, cheek rested in her palm, gaze briefly breaking eye-contact in a nervous manner before settling back on her.

Camilla, nervous?

"Corrin, my sweet Corrin." She began. "You know that I love you dearly, right?"

"O-of course! Big sister, if it weren't for your love and care, I would be missing a big part of happiness growing up!"

"I'm so glad to hear that." She smiled, and leaned back a little, settling her hands on the table, a little more calm. "My darling little sister, I have a request. This request is a little...unconventional to come from me, but we've decided that it was best if I approached you as your sister about this."

Corrin began to feel nervous instead. What kind of request could it be, for Camilla to be not immediately straightforward about it? "Big sister...What could there be that I couldn't help you with, if you didn't already believe in me?"

"One that requires your blessing, my dear."

Oh. If she worded it like that...could it be that Camilla is...interested in someone? "Um..." Corrin thought about it for a moment. "I...I don't understand. Camilla, I would be happy for you and send you my blessings no matter who you choose. I mean...! That's what we're taking about, right? Marriage?"

Camilla appeared to be proud that Corrin understood what the request was related to. "Oh, you are so smart, my Corrin!"

Corrin blushed. "W-well, congratulations! Though, if you're worried about blessings and acceptance of the news...shouldn't you be taking to big brother Xander instead? Unless you've already talked to him...which still confuses me as why you need to make a request of me for my blessings? I'm happy for you!"

"It fills my heart with joy that you are happy for me, Corrin!" Without missing a beat, Camilla left her chair to circle around and embraced Corrin with glee. "Oh, but you see...we thought we shouldn't skip all the formalities entirely, because the one I wish to marry should, by all means, be speaking to you about this. But...we aren't exactly conventional, so it was decided I should approach you about it."

"I still don't understand..." What could be unconventional about Camilla's intended? Though now that she thought about it, there weren't a lot of other nobles or royals around. Was it Takumi? Ryoma? Or perhaps Silas? She had seen her sister interact with all of them, though she knew not of the frequency nor the nature of their interactions. But if it's unconventional, then she must be talking about one of her Hoshidan siblings, right? She could be a good match with Ryoma...

But Ryoma wouldn't have to ask her for permission to marry Camilla! He should ask Xander instead! So it must be Silas, her friend and retainer, right?

And then came the earth-shattering answer: "Corrin, dear, I'm just hope you won't mind that I take some of Jakob's time from you...you'll always be our number one priority, of course! But love works in silly ways..."

Several concerns immediately rose to mind. Yet, instead of the issue of their status being princess to servant, or that Jakob was _her_ retainer, or the slight possessiveness that wrenched her heart a little at the news, the first thing that Corrin blurted out was: "You mean Jakob is going to be my brother-in-law now?!"

That night, after Camilla explained that some bridges will be crossed when they get there, and assured Corrin that they really loved each other and that they also would never put anything before Corrin's well-being (not that it was a concern Corrin had...) Camilla became satisfied with Corrin's blessing and bade her good night.

And Corrin would say that her blessing was true and heart-felt...because she had already decided that she will not pursue love until all of her family and friends can be secured a peaceful world to live in, with happiness and love to pursue of their own. She had decided that she will give up on whatever romantic feelings on anyone, especially on her favorite retainer, her true childhood friend...

And she cried silently before falling asleep, tears of bitter relief that he will be happy...that he was with someone she trusted with all her heart, and that her sister will have beside her the man Corrin trusts her own life with. She mourned for her final shred of hope of having him all to herself, and celebrated that she could move on from her attachment to him that she tried so hard to let go of until now.

The bitter smile on her lips that night, however, was not to be a signal of her ability to abide by her decision of staying single. Because with this development...her decision will instead be further put to the test.


	2. Chapter 2: Sprinkle of Surprises

The subsequent weeks and months went by as slight adjustments were made to routine. Outside of dealing with skirmishes and resistance as they slowly made their way towards their next destination in Vallah, Corrin tried to manage small family-related dramas at their castle fort.

She didn't have time to immediately address the changes that would come with Camilla and Jakob's bonding, because not long after that, a few Deeprealms of importance required their attention.

Corrin came to realize how scarce time was when they were at war, as she silently watched reunions of some of the families, who had to sacrifice time with their children in order to keep them safe. Reluctantly, Corrin agreed that those who were attacked were old enough to help fight for their cause, and silently thanked herself for not pursuing a relationship. She didn't know if she could handle this kind of jarring change...to find your child scarcely younger than yourself.

Naively, she neglected to recall that Camilla and Jakob may have to experience the same thing.

Tea was still brought to her at regular times. In the mornings, Felicia came to wake her more often than Jakob did, though she thought nothing of it. Both Jakob and Camilla always remained relatively close, and with Kaze and Silas often close at hand, Corrin was never unprotected.

She got over her slight loss rather quickly; after a life of confinement with only the same five people in her daily life, plus her four siblings that visited when they could, she put more focus and wonderment on the fact that she could make so many new friends, and see so many new places while learning so many new things. If only if it didn't have to be during a war...

As such, Corrin made sure to also kindly get to know any children that were brought to their ranks...learning of Nina's quirks, Asugi's sweet tooth, and Mitama's tendency for inspirational writings. She was sure that over time she will get to lean more about the new additions, and that there will be more to come.

This meant there was no exception when Dwyer was brought to them.

Corrin had overheard snippets of the argument Jakob had with his son regarding their decisions on where Dwyer should stay; ultimately, Dwyer won out and was to be properly introduced to their ranks. This was done when they arrived back to the castle fort, as she stood a few paces away to watch Camilla fuss over Dwyer, while Jakob reluctantly held back his tendency to lash out at anything that displeased him. Corrin came to the realization as she watched this, that for all the years she had known him, she had forgotten that he, too, had been under similar confinements with her. She had received complaints before about his behavior from most everyone when they first joined her cause, though most of them have come to forgive him, understand him, or tolerate him. But despite that, it hasn't changed what the past had done to him, and it occurred to her now that unlike her, who found socialization to come easy, he may experience the opposite.

Lost in her own worries on how she hadn't come to realize this before, she was startled when Camilla's voice broke her thoughts. "Corrin, dear? Are you all right?"

"F-fine! Sorry, I was thinking."

"Milady, perhaps you should take a break? The upcoming destination and tactics planning seem to have been taking a toll. I'm sorry we had to go out of our way today-" Jakob started, but Corrin hushed him in a rushed reply:

"Nonsense! For everything you and Camilla have done for me, helping those closest to me is the least I can do for the both of you. Through everything, I have not been abandoned. So I will not abandon your family, either. If I can't repay you with a good cup of tea, then I can only repay you in ways that I know I can." The truth of her words flowed easily from her since the time Camilla asked for her blessing. As she spoke, she felt a sense of satisfaction; an acceptance of the situation that allowed her to feel more than content when she spoke of them as a family.

And then came the situation of embarrassment, as Dwyer let out a light and airy laugh. "This is...Aunt Corrin? After hearing so much about you, making tea is the last thing I expect to hear from you." He regarded her kindly and respectfully. "I'm happy to finally be able to meet you. For all my life you felt more like a legendary saint from stories. It's hard to imagine we're related! You and mother..." He glanced between Corrin and Camilla, no doubt taking notice of how different they were. Jakob was quick to start a reprimand though:

"Son, that shouldn't be something to address with Lady Corrin-"

Camilla snickered without discretion. Corrin had developed a deep shade of red on her face, and the part of the conversation that had bothered her was not the later half: "A-aunt Corrin?"

All of the other children so far had been unrelated to her, and thus had all addressed her as "Princess Corrin", "Lady Corrin", or "My Liege", however briefly, as she'd rather they drop some of the formalities around her.

She had forgotten that her status as an adopted sibling to Camilla meant this.

Not listening to Jakob, Dwyer tilted his head at Corrin's outburst. "That is what I should call my mother's sister, correct? Mother had referred to you as my aunt a few times, too."

She buried her face behind her hands for a moment, trying to calm down. A deep breath later, she lowered her hands and forced out her reply: "That's...it's not wrong, no. It was just...I'm sorry, I somehow didn't expect that. I really didn't."

"My dear little sister, does this...bother you?" Camilla asked in a soft tone that usually meant she was ready to find any solution she could to make Corrin comfortable. The dragon princess twirled a lock of her hair in contemplation.

"Well, he's not wrong. It's just..." She regarded Dwyer, who respectfully allowed for the situation to be sorted out by 'the adults.'

"It's...the age difference problem. Hearing it out loud is a different experience from knowing it's true." There couldn't have been more than a two year physical difference between them.

"Corrin darling, I completely understand." Camilla gave her empathy in the form of her trademark smothering hug. "Even though we knew from others that the Deeprealms meant a difference in time, no matter how often we tried to visit, there never felt like enough time. How about we handle this similar to our prior agreement? You will always be my little sister to me, and I your older sister. But family isn't defined by what we call each other, or by our blood. Dwyer doesn't have to call you 'Aunt Corrin', because we all know you care about everyone no matter what they call you. Is that agreeable?" She let go of Corrin and turned to her family.

For once, Dwyer waited for his father to pass judgement on the situation first.

"Well...if it's what Milady wants. You're right, Camilla, since for me, Princess Corrin will forever be my liege. We still feel like family, though in a different sense. Overthinking the intricacies of time would only cause headache."

"So...I should call you 'Lady Corrin' or 'Princess Corrin', right?"

"...if it's okay with you, even just 'Corrin' would do fine."

A brief silence followed as they waited for a response. Jakob, unhappy about Corrin's breach of formalities in suggesting for him to drop the title, gazed upon Dwyer with indigence, as if daring for the boy to go that far.

"Hmm...I think 'Milady' would do just fine. I don't think I can get used to this just yet, addressing the revered princess so casually." With a practiced and precise bow, Dwyer gave his answer. "I...I'm not really a fighter, but I can confidently say that my healing skills can be put to good use. I know a war isn't the same as what I just experienced, but I don't want to stay in that Deeprealm any more while my parents and you are out risking your lives. I hate fighting, but that shouldn't mean I can't help in some way, right? But of course, I was already told that I need to need to be productive here in order to stay with all of you." At the last part, he glanced at Jakob. It appears prior conversation had already set expectations.

And Corrin, who was forever sweet, trusting, and kind, smiled brightly at him. "I am always grateful for all who want to help my cause. I have no doubts that you will have an important part in it, even if you don't enjoy fighting. And...this may be war, but I don't like fighting either. I hope our efforts will bring peace soon. So...welcome! And...welcome home." She thought it only appropriate that, as family, she would give him a warm hug. It was somewhat awkward since he was taller. This prompted for Camilla to pounce at the opportunity, embracing them both, and then pulling Jakob close also as he let out a brief protest.

It didn't take long before all protested in some sort to get out of Camilla's embrace as she coo'd about how happy she was that everyone could be together, and that she looked forward to re-introducing Dwyer to Xander and the other Nohrian siblings.

"It's been a long day already, though. Don't get too tired out on introductions." Corrin urged.

"Yes, please. A nap would be wonderful." Dwyer didn't miss a beat on following up. He did look somewhat weary.

"Go rest up, all of you. I could use some rest myself. I think I'll ask Felicia for some tea."

She immediately paled at the next commotion.

"Milady! We all know that even if Felicia somehow brings the tea to you in one piece, it would be bitter and undrinkable! I'll bring you tea in a moment-"

"Lady Corrin? Perhaps I could make you tea? I think that would do well for gratitude for letting me stay."

"Oh! Actually, I found this lovely blend at the market the other day! I should have it made and we can share it together. I'm sure you'd love it!"

"N-no! I mean, not all at once! Oh my...please just go and have the day off. Having tea with Felicia for one night won't kill me!"

She shouldn't have expected any less of a reaction. But then again, she hasn't been very good with foresight as of late.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Coffee, Light Tea

Corrin quickly discovered that when met with parenthood in practice, Jakob was...not as skilled in the task compared to every other task he had mastered. Camilla, however, was not exactly any better, as she over-coddled Dwyer almost as much as she did to Corrin.

After their first meeting, the dragon princess had thought her biggest problem was going to be getting the people around her to balance their attention to her and not smother her in it. On the second day of his arrival, Dwyer had brought her coffee in the morning.

It went like this:

"Felicia, isn't Flora usually here with tea by now?" Corrin asked as the maid brushed out her hair. In order to minimize accidents, while Felicia wakes her and dresses her, Flora would bring her tea and breakfast. Unlike Jakob, Flora tend to arrive a little early, as she didn't have to wait for Corrin to be dressed for sure before arriving.

"She was. But on my way here she told me to make sure you're dressed as soon as possible because someone else offered to take care of your breakfast this morning."

Corrin blinked at her reflection in the mirror, somewhat bewildered. "Someone else?"

"Is...is that a problem, milady? Should I go tell Flora-"

"No! Not at all! I'm just surprised. I do appreciate all the care and kindness I get from everyone, but..."

"Well, he insisted on showing his appreciation, according to Flora. She said she couldn't quite say no to that." Felicia placed the comb down and proceeded to set the headband in place.

"This feels strikingly familiar..."

A knock sounded softly from the door. "Lady Corrin? Breakfast is ready for when you're ready."

The soft voice was unmistakable, as she had surprisingly commit it to memory already. "Please come in, Dwyer!"

The door opened, and she could smell the hint of whatever lovely meal was under the covering. There was something different about the mixtures of scents this time...and that was the aroma of coffee instead of tea.

When she was younger, Corrin couldn't adjust to the bitter taste of coffee, and sugar did not make it any better. As a result, Jakob only served her tea. On the occasion, when she needed a boost, she would request for coffee as a pick-me-up, but she never really cared for it. Though she tolerates it better now...with a lot of milk...it wasn't her preferred morning drink.

But Corrin was kind, and not too picky. She will not let anyone's efforts go to waste.

She turned in her seat in front of her vanity as she watched him set everything down at her table. Felicia moved to pull out the chair Corrin would sit at. It was amazing how unfazed the maid was at things that ought to make you double-take...except for when she drops something or messes up a task. Clumsy as she was, it appears her mistakes as a maid were all that ever caused her worry. When Dwyer was introduced to the staff, she didn't bat an eyelash and welcomed his assistance, not even phased at the fact that this young adult was her superior's child. (Flora, on the other hand, had a complicated emotion of apprehension on her face, one that Corrin couldn't place, but didn't think much into.) On the other hand, Felicia's unique mindset was enough to land her into a surprising marriage, and with a daughter of her own in the same age predicament, perhaps that's why she made no comment on Dwyer.

"Milady?" Dwyer noticed that she was regarding them with a far away expression.

Snapped out of her thoughts, she focused her sight on the scene, where Felicia and Dwyer had finished preparing everything. "Sorry, I wasn't all there for a moment. Thank you. I really don't deserve all this attention..." She moved to make way to the table. Before any of them could protest her comment, she changed the subject: "Good morning, Dwyer. It's only been a day. How have you been adjusting?"

The young man hummed. "I will adjust." It seemed to be a very vague reply, but she let it go and moved on to her meal...starting with the coffee that he poured for her. To her left, Felicia regarded everything intently, not unlike on days when Jakob served her. The poor maid was probably still hoping she could crack the secret of flawless service.

Blowing gently on the dark liquid of the cup, Corrin first took in the aroma of the coffee. It smelled lovely, though she had always enjoyed its scent more than its taste. She knew she'd rather it have milk, but she wanted to first appreciate his work, unmodified.

"...It's smooth." She spoke almost reverently. Indeed, the flavor was quite unique. "Almost like chocolate." She took another sip. This might be okay without milk, after all.

"Do you like it, milady?"

"Yes, very much so. Thank you, Dwyer. This is wonderful. I have never enjoyed coffee like this before."

It was a very truthful remark, and Dwyer appeared very please at hearing this. The rest of the breakfast went by without incident, either, but Corrin never would have thought it would cause some issues later in the day.

In the evening, Corrin waited for Camilla after a long day with the war council. The sisters still spent certain nights together, and Camilla requested to have some chatting time that night. Right before Camilla arrived, Jakob brought in refreshments...

She picked up the scent of coffee instead of tea. "Coffee tonight also?" She chuckled.

Jakob paused slightly as he set everything down in place. "My apologies, Milady. Would you rather have tea tonight?"

"No, this is fine. I'm just a little surprised, but anything you serve me is appreciated, and you know that. It's been a long day. This would probably help my headache from the council and enjoy my chat with Camilla." She lifted the cup to her lips. It wasn't the same as the coffee from this morning. Setting it down, she smiled and request: "A little bit of milk, as usual, please."

"Of course, Milady."

She took the moment to admire how steadily he tipped the small milk pitcher over her cup, smoothly pouring in just the right amount that she wanted. But there was just a little something tonight that felt...a little off. "Thank you. Jakob? Is something the matter?"

The butler replied almost too quickly: "All is well, Lady Corrin."

"Oh?" This was familiar. Whenever he began to worry, she would notice a subtle distance, and something deliberate in his actions. "Is it really nothing I should be worried about?" She gave him an innocently concerned expression.

Hesitation. A sign that he was trying to resist telling her but couldn't easily say no to her. Her ploy didn't always work but it affirmed her suspicions that he was worried about _something_. Tonight was a night where he wasn't going to tell her, however: "It's a very trivial matter. I apologize for making you worry, Milady."

Well, it wasn't her place to pry, childhood friends or not. With some relief, she responded: "Okay, I understand. I hope you'll be able to sort it out, soon. And if you won't tell me and it continues to bother you, then I'll pry it out of Camilla." She teased.

"That would be unnecessary, Milady!" Jakob protested. "It's nothing outside of my ability to take care of. You can rest your heart on the matter, Lady Corrin."

She chuckled, and let the matter rest. It was for the best, as Camilla had arrived. "Hello, sweet Corrin! Hello, my dear!" As she came through the door, she greeted Corrin first, but paused to give Jakob a quick kiss to the cheek. Whatever exchanges they had in the public had always been chaste, but Corrin could suspect that it was only like so when there were eyes involved. Camilla was too passionate a person to keep a relationship drawn at that line, and she knew Jakob's skill in putting up fronts. They made an exceptional couple, even on the battlefield.

"I shall take my leave, then." Jakob stood at the door and bowed respectfully to them.

"I'll take care of this tray when I leave." Camilla responded with a teasing grin. Jakob was not too pleased at her insistence on 'wanton domesticity ill-befitting of a princess'.

Corrin sighed: "If I said that it wouldn't hurt to leave something out of place for one night, would it kill either of you?"

"But only the best must be done for my precious sister!" Camilla exclaimed with false appall that Corrin was used to.

"I would protest that I know very well how to do my job, but I won't get in the way of something this trivial. Have a wonderful night, Lady Corrin. I'm going to go check on Dwyer." With a smile, he left, gently closing the door behind him.

Camilla turned to sit down, looked down at the refreshments, and sighed.

"Is something wrong, Camilla?" Now Corrin was more concerned than ever. If both Jakob and Camilla had something on their minds, was it something very important?

"Oh, Corrin, it's really nothing. And when I say it's really nothing...I mean it's nothing blown up into everything."

"Umm...?"

Before explaining, Camilla took a drink of the cup of coffee in front of her, set it down, and sighed even more dramatically. "Oh, this is definitely Jakob's blend. Lovely and expertly made, as usual. It puts my heart at ease every day to know that when I couldn't be there for you while growing up, he was there for you every day."

This exact confession had been mentioned a few times before since her union with him, so Corrin was quite confused on why everything so far is revolving around something as trivial as coffee. "Camilla, did something happen today?"

"Oh, a lot of things happened, and it's been like riding through turbulence. Sometimes it's fun, and sometimes it's not. I'm afraid Jakob and Dwyer had a little...disagreement about what to serve everyone today."

"...Does this have something to do with coffee?"

"So perceptive! I expected no less from my dear Corrin! But yes. This morning, Dwyer brought me a cup of coffee. I must say, I knew Jakob had been teaching him many things beyond combat when he used to visit the Deeprealm, and Dwyer is every bit as talented as his father in any task he puts his mind to it..."

"The coffee he made this morning was very lovely, yes..."

Camilla's eyes beamed. "Yes! And I couldn't be more proud! Though I somewhat wish he were more interested in combat...but it's just a small matter. He's still my darling boy. That's besides the point though! You complimented his work this morning, didn't you?" She regarded Corrin with a sort of pride and glee that warmed even her mood about the situation. "He was quite ecstatic about it. He holds you in pretty high regard, you know?"

Corrin remained speechless as she allowed her sister to gush about her pride and joy. It must be nice to have a child...Corrin was a bit envious, but knew she had to dash the idea of settling down until after the war.

"Well, I overheard Jakob and Dwyer arguing over coffee this afternoon. I hadn't planned on saying a word of my opinion to Jakob on the matter of coffee, because I will admit to you that I enjoyed Dwyer's blend more. I'm afraid my child landed himself in the predicament when he allowed Jakob to know that you drank his coffee this morning...without adding any milk to it! You never take coffee in the morning, much less take it as is!"

She paled at the scene Camilla painted. "Oh dear...Jakob can be a bit jealous from time to time. It's not ideal to be on his bad side..."

Her sister laughed. "Oh, as if you've ever been on his bad side!"

"I have eyes and ears! And I've known him since we were children! Besides, I _have_ had arguments with him before. Nothing drastic. But please, the illusion that we get along perfectly is just that...an illusion. While some have asked me how I put up with his tendencies, I could question how he could put up with my stubbornness. We both know the answer to that, of course..."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry to deliver some grave news to you tonight, Corrin, but I'm afraid my husband will most likely be serving us coffee for a very long while until he feels like he's done a better job." The expression Camilla wore was so serious that Corrin couldn't even find a joke to respond with.

It was a dire situation indeed.

True to her prediction, for the next three evenings, she was brought coffee by Jakob. Dwyer did not visit with breakfast on all of those mornings, but when Flora brought her breakfast, from the aroma alone she could tell that the young man had made her morning coffee. Every evening, Jakob seemed just a little more insistent on what she thought of his coffee, and finally, on the fourth day, she decided the issue needed to be settled with Jakob.

"Please spend some of this evening with me, Jakob. I miss having tea with you."

He did not protest at her request, and brought her Darjeeling with milk and sugar, just the way she liked it. She took a sip, and sighed contently as she leaned back into her seat. Coffee could be nice but the smooth taste of black tea with the sweetness of milk brought out by a bit of sugar was familiar and warming to her soul. It was filled with happy memories, ones that often traced back to Jakob.

"Does this please you, Milady?"

"Very much, thank you. Your tea brings me peace." Setting the cup down, Corrin smiled softly and decided to address the problem: "Jakob, I get this distinct feeling that you're forgetting how the sky won't fall over one small challenge that you don't immediately win at. Your coffee is lovely, but...I like your tea better than your coffee, and you know that. I always have. It has nothing to do with incompetence. You didn't have many reasons to serve me coffee unless I needed it. So please, serve me tea, just as you have before. And perhaps Dwyer could bring me coffee occasionally in the evening. I know he's been working hard, too."

There was a slight flush in his face, as he came to realize that he had been quite foolish about this business with coffee. "My greatest apologies, Lady Corrin. It appears I have burdened you with a family matter-"

"You should be proud. He's very talented. A bit of competition won't hurt to keep things sharp, but be careful not to push too far. I don't want to see the two of you continuously fight. That shouldn't be how family is...Jakob?"

His expression had shifted to a forlorn kind of relief. "Lady Corrin...do all guests get this kind of sterling treatment here? Your words are always so heartfelt and kind, and that still hasn't changed for as long as I've known you. I should have have expected no less from you...you have won the hearts and appreciation of all who have joined your cause, after all. I'm sorry I have caused you trouble. But truth be told, I have asked myself before why I couldn't come to terms with what Dwyer can and cannot do. Every time I wish to interact with him, I almost don't know what is it I need to do. I have served you since we were children, and through all your whims, your kindness, your sadness, and your stubbornness, I have learnt how to respond to. Yet I can't even seem to get along with my own child...it's not that I don't love him. Quite the opposite. But as he grew up, my worries for him would get brushed off, and slowly our interactions became so strained..."

This was a familiar kind of interaction, as uncommon as it was. Both Corrin and Jakob tend to bottle up certain emotions until someone pried it open. This situation, however, was awkwardly not one Corrin could easily offer comfort for. Thoughtfully, she offered: "I think Dwyer grew up wonderfully, even if the circumstances were not ideal. And that the two of you are not irreconcilable. It just might take some time. Perhaps you can speak with Felicia and Niles, or Charlotte and Saizo? I actually don't know much about how Asugi is getting along with Saizo but I've heard that Nina and Niles are still going through a very rocky reunion. Felicia's been pretty worried about that..."

"Felicia, I might speak with, for if anything I can respect her enough to share concerns with. But I will _not_ go out of my way to speak with that lecherous husband of hers."

The change in attitude was quick but not one Corrin wasn't used to. She snickered. "Well, just give it a try, okay? And I haven't heard that from you before...Felicia may be happy to know that you do hold her in some sort of positive regard."

"But of course, Milady. You considered all of us family. It would be ill-mannered of me to not at least respect her as such, even if I can't respect her lack of skill for housework."

Smiling, she finished her cup of tea, and asked for more. As Jakob poured her another cup of milky light tea, she happily decided that the coffee problem was solved, and would smooth over quickly over time.

The next morning would prove her wrong yet again if she expected calm waters.


	4. Chapter 4: Spark of Bonding

"Disliking mornings" can be different from person to person.

For Jakob, who slept little to begin with, it was disliking having to wake up in the morning. As a butler, he could not afford to dislike mornings, and will set an alarm earlier than needed. For the rest of that time before starting his work routine, he will sluggishly take his time to get cleaned up and dressed, all while making sure his image was perfect and proper by the time he's fully awake and ready for work. Once he felt sufficiently awake, the rest of the day will come easy.

Mornings have become a little easier for him with Camilla at his side...she was indifferent to the whole routine of waking up, neither liking nor disliking it. Sometimes, she was enthusiastic about it. Other times, she would calmly and sweetly greet him, and they've worked out a routine for assisting each other be ready for the day, enjoying the quiet morning before their day started.

One room down the hall of the castle fort, Dwyer had his routine differently.

"Mornings" was not what he disliked. "Disturbed sleep" was what bothered him. So long as he had a good night's rest, he will not find mornings begrudging. Lethargic as he was, he was not so depressed a person to rather sleep the entire day away. There was still merit in his job. Unlike Jakob, Dwyer kept his morning routines simple, and was not at all sluggish about it. He did not need to set an alarm early, and will wake up for the day to get dressed within fifteen minutes.

Father and son left their rooms at the same time. Camilla stepped around Jakob to give Dwyer a hug. "Good morning, my sweet child!"

"Good morning, mother. Father." He returned Camilla's hug, and acknowledged Jakob's presence.

"I see that you're up, son." Was the reply.

"...Yeah, good to see you, too."

Releasing Dwyer, Camilla chuckled. "Try not to get too caught up in bonding." Returning to Jakob, they shared a quick kiss before she made motion to leave. "I need to look over Marzia's saddle and my equipment to prepare for tomorrow's march. Stay sharp, okay?"

No further words were exchanged between the couple; Jakob only nodded in response. Every battle was a step forward, but also a risk to lose more than one would like. He addressed Dwyer instead: "Dwyer, Lady Corrin requests your presence no later than 9 this morning. I understand that you were scheduled to look after the armory today, but I will cover that for you."

"You'd do that for me? How quaint. I more expected for you to tell me to work out both tasks myself."

Jakob quickly found this conversation to become difficult, and curtly replied: "I'm not foolish enough to ask you for the impossible. Now hurry along, and don't be late! It would be most rude to leave Lady Corrin waiting, and I better not catch you trying to nap between your tasks today! In fact, since you've been so adamant about proving your skills to me, you should prepare her tea this morning. Flora should be in the kitchens about now." He patiently bit back whatever other words he had on the matter. ' _Give him some room. In his own way, he works hard. You don't have to make everything a competition.'_ Corrin had urged for Jakob to step back a bit on the previous night, and he knew that it was within her kind nature to let everyone's skills and talents flourish and be put to use. Out of his utmost respect for his liege, he will trust Dwyer to handle the task.

And on this particular morning, Corrin, who was equally someone who enjoyed her sleep but wasn't prone to waking up until someone woke her, was forced awake yet again by Felicia's ice cold touch. It was just as well, as she had plans for the day...

A knock sounded at the door. Flora's voice sounded through: "Milady Corrin? Breakfast is ready. May we come in?"

Out of habit, not all thinking, she replied: "Come in!" Felicia protested: "Wait-"

Flora gently opened the door, revealing that she was not alone. Dwyer had prepared her breakfast this morning, and while Felicia was quick to move towards the door to tell him that they needed another moment, Corrin, still in her night clothes, noticed a beat too late that she had an extra guest. "I-I'm sorry! Give me a moment more!"

Flora entered the room wordlessly and Felicia closed the door, muttering "Sorry" to Dwyer before she shut it all the way.

"Milady, perhaps it'll be quicker if you changed into something simple for now..." Flora made to pull one of her dresses from the wardrobe.

"No, I have to be in armor later. I know it's a hassle, but I'd rather not change twice...we can make it quick." Flustered, Corrin reached for the leggings of her armor. "...This isn't the worst that could have happened, or the worst that has happened." He blatant disregard for bathing schedules had landed her in enough trouble before, and were a lot worse than being seen in her night clothes.

By the time Felicia opened the door again, Dwyer had respectfully moved to the wall beside the door, not wanting to look into the room until he was allowed to.

Corrin, in silver regalia minus her cape, was already sitting at the table. "I'm sorry! You can come in now!"

Dwyer mumbled something from outside the door. Corrin didn't catch it entirely but knew exactly what he was trying to say. "You don't need to try to apologize to me five times over for it. It was my fault to begin with. Please come in, Dwyer."

Reluctantly, the young man came through the door and began to set the tray down. "Milady, I do still apologize..."

Flora sighed. "I am more at fault for not announcing your presence with me. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be myself..."

Felicia didn't want anyone to feel any more bad about the situation, and tried to supply: "I-It shouldn't be a big deal anymore, right? We all make mistakes, hahaha! Lady Corrin said that it's forgiven, so it's fine, right?"

Corrin giggled, diffusing the situation. "Thank you. All of you, for caring for me so much. Let's continue the day though. Felicia, Flora, you're okay to leave now. I trust the two of you to help take care of things while I handle my affairs today."

"Okay!" "Of course." Felicia and Flora bowed and left the room in high spirits, leaving Dwyer and Corrin to her breakfast.

"Lady Corrin, can I ask you a small favor?" He asked as he lifted the pot of tea.

"Of course. How can I help you, Dwyer?" She was currently a little more interested in the contents of the pot. It didn't smell of coffee, meaning he was doing something different this morning. New things always interest her.

"Father told me you preferred tea for the mornings, so I prepared this in hopes that you would enjoy it. Would you like to sample it?"

"Well, that's easy! Sure, let me have a sip." She waited patiently for him to pour her a cup. The slight hesitation was somewhat nostalgic. He was certainly moving with practice, but she knew he was anticipating what she would say about the tea itself. It felt like such a long time ago, when Jakob was new to her home...finally given the chance to serve her tea after days of training from Gunter, he had the same nervous air about him.

Back then, when she hadn't developed a preference, anything Jakob served her was fantastic, even when it was a little bitter. She had told him that his tea was wonderful every time, and it was still wonderful even now. While back down in memory lane, Corrin smiled softly as she regarded this new cup of tea. Lifting both cup and saucer gingerly, she brought the warm liquid to her lips.

She felt like she could remember those days vividly. But this tea was also a little different. The difference reminded her of how even in the present, there was joy to be had.

"Mmm. It's really good." She set down the drink and gave him a sincere reply.

"I see." His response, surprisingly, was not the kind of joyous satisfaction she anticipated. "Any further detail you care to offer?"

Corrin blinked once. "Oh! Sure. Let's see...It's a bit floral." The scent reminded her of the rare occasion there would be a vase of flowers in her home. "And do I detect hints of vanilla?" She remembered the slight sweet aftertaste that was different from sugar in her usual tea. She usually didn't pay too much attention to the ingredients of tea blends; all she knew was that she liked it. "In any case, it's delicious, Dwyer! Just the way I like my tea."

Hearing that, Dwyer appeared to be more pleased. "Yes, your perception is correct." But he wasn't completely satisfied with just that. "How would you say it compares to my father's tea?"

With old memories still so vividly on her mind, she hesitantly formulated her response: "Um, well... It's pretty similar, to be honest. Perhaps that's why I like it so much!"

"I see..." Dwyer's intonation, as light as it was already, snapped Corrin out of her thoughts. She was fearful that she had offended him, but before she could say anything, he announced: "I should have you know that when it comes to my skills as a butler... I have no intention of taking second place to my father. So, please understand that I will be redoubling my efforts to please you."

"Um, that's really not necessary..." Unsure of how she should be reacting to this, she involuntarily lifted the cup of tea again, wondering if she should take another sip to think on this situation.

"It is my job and duty to make sure my liege is happy and taken care of. Father was insistent that I understood what it meant to take care of others, even if he and I don't see eye to eye on some of the details of that meaning. I don't intend to do things in half-measures, contrary to what people believe."

Corrin had many things she wanted to say to him...that he was already very wonderful at what he does, that he was not obligated to serve her, that he didn't need to try and beat his father at anything for her approval...but the direction of this exchange had made her realize a difference between Jakob and Dwyer that meant those words would not have the same effects.

This young man had an aggressive nature hidden under a passive demeanor...and while that was not unlike Jakob's coldness behind the warmth he radiates, Corrin found that Dwyer was not the kind to melt at her satisfaction unless it also satisfied _him_.

Just like Camilla's tendency to want her way, even when Corrin was okay to settle for less.

Dazed, she forced herself to break eye contact in favor of finishing the rest of the tea in her cup. Dwyer politely waited for her to finish. As she set down the cup, emptied, she took a deep breath, and decided this wasn't a matter to argue about at the moment, as there were other things that needed to be handled today. "You are a very wonderful person, Dwyer. Thank you. But don't push yourself too hard, either. I'm not the most important focus in this war effort. Speaking of which, I hope you don't mind staying a while, since you're already here. I wish to speak with you, Asugi, and Nina today at the training grounds. After breakfast, shall we stop by the kitchen to drop off the tray, and head there to meet the others?"

"Of course, Milady."

Breakfast was lovely. She wished the war would end soon, so that such enjoyments were no longer accompanied by the fear of one day losing the people around her.

* * *

After breakfast, Corrin allowed Dwyer to learn how to help her with the particular style her cape was fastened in. She made mental note that when she finally orders a new suit of armor, she should make the cape less complicated to fasten. Years of having Jakob, Felicia, or Flora being trained and familiar with its style had made her ignorant to how difficult it actually was when having to explain it to someone else. Dwyer may be a quick learner, but she had to admit that it was still a frustrating process when explained.

They stopped by the mess hall to drop off dishes, and on their way to the training grounds, Dwyer picked up a mend staff from his quarters. "We won't be meeting at the training grounds unless you had intention to train, right? Just in case..."

Corrin smiled at his touch of foresight.

They were the first to arrive, ten minutes before the designated time. They stood under the shade of a nearby tree, and Corrin thought it wouldn't hurt to ask: "Dwyer, I know you aren't interested in actually fighting, but I think you know that it may be inevitable. Is there any form of combat you are more comfortable with?"

"...Hand to hand combat, I suppose. Father drilled that into me for as long as I could remember. It won't be any use on the battlefield, though..." He fiddled with the mend staff as he thought about his answer.

She remembered from past conversations that both Camilla and Jakob had once mentioned how well Dwyer was doing on his martial arts lessons. She recalled something else: "Are there any weapons you prefer? Even if it's just for self defense?"

"Um, I wasn't very fond of weapons. Father had tried to teach me how to handle knives. Okay, no, he did teach me how to handle knives. But at any opportunity I could, I would rather pick up healing lessons instead. I was given a knife set years ago...oh."

Corrin waited for him to continue. From her perspective, it was not very long ago, but she had almost never gotten to visit any of the other children after they were sent to the deeprealms. On one occasion, after Camilla had wistfully conversed with her on her son's upcoming birthday and his proficiency in his combat training, Corrin tried to be thoughtful and sent a birthday gift to Dwyer when Camilla next visited. In hindsight, it was a somewhat thoughtless gift...the knife set was forged because she only knew Dwyer based off of what his parents told her, and she had assumed he had preferences very similar to Jakob. Perhaps the knife set wasn't a good idea, after all...

"I'm very sorry, Lady Corrin. I had left that knife set in the deeprealms. Having never met you in person, the gift was-"

"Please don't apologize." Corrin smiled and shook her head. "It was my attempt to be thoughtful even though I barely knew you, but it can be replaced. I'd like for you to still have something on you to protect yourself with though."

Before Dwyer could protest, Asugi showed up almost out of nowhere. "You called, Boss? Oh hey, it's Naps."

"I'm what?" Dwyer was quick to notice that the newcomer had a label for him already, and did not seem very pleased by it. "Asugi, was it? You don't look like a Nina."

"I would hope not! I trust myself better than that. I've seen you around before, though. Dwyer? Usually naps around camp? So you're a healer, huh?" Asugi appraised the taller peer. "Well, I suppose that would make a little more sense to why I rarely see you in action around camp."

"Why work up a sweat when you can just sit back and relax?" Dwyer feigned a yawn.

"Okay, maybe I can level a little. A break with the best kinds of sweets is a great way to chill. What do you think, Boss?"

Compared to Saizo, Corrin found Asugi to be cheerful and very easy to get along with. It was a bit of a shame that he and Saizo were still on rocky terms, but lately it's been improving, little by little. Letting it work out slowly was probably for the best, as forging any semblance of a bond with Saizo required careful chiseling. But for the time being, she was glad that Asugi and Dwyer weren't starting off completely on the wrong foot.

"Oftentimes I would have Jakob bring me tea and cookies after a long day, though if I try to ask for snacks before dinner, he would chide me like Gunter about spoiling my supper." She replied with a cheerful tone.

"Cookies, huh..." Dwyer was thoughtful. Corrin, at that moment, noticed something else:

"...Nina? Is that you hiding behind the target practice setup?"

There was a panicked squeal. "N-no! I mean yes! I'm sorry Corrin!" With shifty eyes, Nina revealed herself from her hiding place. Currently, she was the only one of the children whom easily dropped Corrin's title when speaking casually. Though Asugi's 'Boss' was probably close enough.

Dwyer gave her a very polite 'hello', complete with a practiced bow. Asugi, on the other hand, freely popped another piece of candy into his mouth, and gave Nina a sideways glance for eye-contact, but didn't say anything more. The look on his face told Corrin that he was wary of her. Corrin could only guess why. (Unknown to her, it did not involve Nina attempting to 'people watch' Asugi.)

Wanting to get on track as soon as possible, Corrin got everyone's attention: "Okay, all of you! Thank you for coming! I know it's isn't much of a leap to figure out that I'm going to ask you three to show me what you can do, even though I have a good grasp of your abilities already. Some of you have already started helping on smaller missions, but that alone isn't everything about the war..." She paused and took a deep breath, before continuing: "There's a march tomorrow. And I need to consider the strengths, weaknesses, and talents of every member I have to my cause. And even if you don't come with me on the march to what will most likely be a battlefield, the fort could be attacked while I'm gone. Knowing who stays behind will also be important to me. I know you are all capable children...perhaps that term is not to be used lightly on such wonderful people you have all grown up to be...but not only would every bit of knowledge help, but every bond helps, too. I didn't think all of you would be comfortable with immediately being asked to train with the other adult figures to get to know their talents better, so I wanted the three of you to get to know each other better, first. In a fight, your allies are just as important as your own skills."

Asugi raised his hand. "Yes! Boss, I have a question!"

"Go ahead."

"I definitely agree that getting to know each other better is a good idea. And sometimes the best ways would be through sparring or competition. But in that case, wouldn't you have only needed myself and Nina today? Otherwise, you could have easily asked us to just try to speak to each other more or something. It's not like Naps would be participating much in this today."

Somewhat embarrassed, Corrin gave her honest reply: "I also wish to get to know all of you better. As you know, the three of you aren't the only precious children of my friends. With the pattern we've been seeing, more and more deeprealms are being attacked. Soon, I believe we will have to return everyone here, even though we had hoped to keep all of you safe. And I've come to realize how short time can be. You've lost so much time with your family already. It pains me. And here, there is still war. But even so, I want to see everyone get along, and be able to be closer to everyone with me now."

She had wanted to give them some time to let that sink in, but Dwyer cleared his throat. "I don't like fighting. In any situation, I'd rather someone else do the fighting for me while I focus on healing. But I'm not just some decorative healer..."

During this entire time, Nina had shyly said nothing. Or, at least, she was shy at first. Now her attention was astutely focused on the exchange that was happening.

"Oh? You're on, Naps!" Before even asking if he'd like to spar, Asugi took a combative stance.

"What? Must I? I just said I'm not _just_ a healer..." He clearly didn't like the idea of having to put in that much effort to convince Asugi.

"Boss says we should get to know each other better. I'm curious to how good you claim you are then. Come on! We'll do this fair, since you aren't armed. No weapons."

Sidling up beside Corrin, Nina nudged the princess' arm. "This looks interesting. Can we let it happen?" She finally spoke in a hushed whisper. Corrin wasn't quite sure if she should let the girl 'indulge' but...

"I haven't seen either of you fight in person yet. And I've heard much of your talents. It would be good for me to know, so that I can also strategize keep everyone safe." She had actually watched Asugi train a few times, but really wanted to see the proof of praise that Camilla had intoned to her. Every word Corrin said was directed at Dwyer, as she gazed at him with hopeful expectation.

He gave in. "If Milady wishes..." He set his healing staff against the tree, removed whatever excess layers of his outfit that would just get in the way, and moved to stand opposite of Asugi. "Let's make this quick, please. I don't like hassles..."

Nina brought her hands together with a clap, rather gleeful. "Oh, the possibilities..." She muttered.

Corrin kept her gaze on Dwyer as she leaned back against the tree, and chuckled. She wasn't sure why, but it was very pleasing to know that everything about Dwyer felt...comfortably familiar to her in the end.


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking Down Walls

The deployment of the next day did not become Dwyer's first experience on the battlefield. Nina, however, was taken with, due to the high vantage point they would be arriving at. Corrin wanted as much of an advantage as possible, and brought all of her available archers with her. To Nina's chagrin and dismay, she was to remain at her father's side during the battle, something which she wasn't looking forward to. Corrin, however, wouldn't have any of her whining. The young woman couldn't disrespect the princess in fear of being sent back to the deeprealms again, nor did she want to tarnish what goodwill she had garnered, so she complied.

Dwyer only felt somewhat sorry for Nina, whom he knew little about. Being asked to do something you didn't like was not pleasant, but he could understand why Lady Corrin would make her plans like so. He wouldn't admit it, but if he were taken to the battlefield, even as a healer, he would feel a little more at ease to be by his father or his mother's side. When he was old enough to understand that his parents were away for war, he had spend years agonizing over the thought that they may never come back, and he may never know until years later if something had happened to them.

Four days later in the Astral Realms, after Corrin and her army deployed, Dwyer was beginning to feel the gnawing anxiety again. At first, he thought his fears wouldn't be as bad as before, knowing that five days out there wasn't going to be something like years of him waiting in his lonely home. He performed his chores, helped in the kitchen for those who stayed behind, and dealt with Asugi trying to find out the 'secret to his battle skills.' Despite disliking the idea of breaking a sweat, when Asugi bugged him again for a rematch, he agreed for the simple fact that he needed something, _anything_ , to distract himself from his anxiety. (Though, to be very honest, a nap could help pass off the depressing thoughts.)

Yet, when he arrived (with coffee, only because he had an inkling Asugi wasn't going to let him off with just one match, and he might need the extra boost if he were to put in _that_ much effort,) Asugi had an entire _picnic_ set up.

Now, if Dwyer were to be honest, after living with caretakers that changed almost like clockwork when they decided he wasn't worth bothering, and with parents who were absent for a good chunk of his life, not a lot of people offered him things. His parents were the only ones who brought him gifts whenever they visited. So when he arrived to meet Asugi, he didn't immediately question the interesting setup as the blond ninja offered him tea and different kinds of sweets of Hoshidan and Nohrian make alike.

It wasn't until after his curiosity of all the Hoshidan sweets was sated did he finally remember the reason he was asked to meet: "Asugi..."

"Yeah, Naps?"

"...Why are we having a tea party? thought you wanted a rematch."

"Bingo. and that's exactly what we're doing."

Of course, the situation made no sense to Dwyer, so he responded in dry humor: "I'm pretty sure we're just eating pastries and drinking tea...is this what the kids call rematches these days? Huh...that's new. Neat." He reached for another one of the tea biscuits as he waited for an actual explanation.

Asugi didn't seem to be totally off his rockers as he supplied: "Look, I gave up on trying to nab the secret to your fighting abilities. Wasting a whole day watching you sleep was enough. I'm not subjecting myself to more of that." Dwyer wasn't sure if he should be thankful that Asugi won't be making a habit of that, or if he should feel complimented to be held as an enigma, _or_ if he should be indignant about how creepy that was. But Asugi continued: "Which is why I decided to have a different type of competition with you. I call it the... WHOSE-BAKED-SWEETS-ARE-BETTER SHOWDOWN!"

That had to be one of the most ridiculous kinds of showdowns Dwyer has ever heard of. "...Oh. Ok." But then again, he and Jakob would bicker about whose coffee was better, so...

"Heh. so now you understand?" Asugi had a somewhat smug spark in his eye.

"Yep. I'd say this is your win." Dwyer didn't even miss a beat when he announced that. He did, however, reach for another taiyaki.

"Huh?" The bewilderment was genuine.

"I mean, your stuff is way better than mine. Check out these little bean fish things. What did you call them? Taiyaki? They're great. And these rice cakes...oh man. You're pretty amazing at this stuff, Asugi. Where'd you learn it all?" His mother would appreciate some, even if they weren't bonbons. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Lady Corrin would like any of these kinds of treats. His father appeared to prepare a majority of her meals save for when she wanted to eat at the mess hall, but otherwise did not care much for desserts.

Unfortunately, fair is fair when Asugi replied: "Feh. I can't tell you that. Maybe if you spied on me, you could find out..."

"Eh...nah. too much effort..." To which Dwyer shot down.

"Ngh..." While Asugi was momentarily dejected, Dwyer noticed that the ninja was reaching for the coffee and sugar again.

"And you know... I think this is probably more of a draw anyways."

"Wh-what?! But you said I won! You can't take that back!"

He was quite amused at how much Asugi cared to be better than him in something. His competitive nature found this to be quite pleasing, despite how tedious it can be. "Well, I didn't just bring sweets. I brewed some coffee as well. I don't know how you tasted it through all that sugar, but you seemed to like it a lot. You kept going on about how good it was. And isn't that your eighth cup?"

"Hm... I suppose you've got a point." And he took another sip of coffee.

"So, how 'bout it. Do you know how to make coffee? Let's have another rematch."

"D-dammit! Enough! No! I'm not going to spy on you again to get your coffee-brewing secrets!"

 _Shame. Nearly got him caught up in his own game again._ "Well... you could anyways play fair. But if you really want to know, you can just ask."

"Really?! Then I'll take you up on that!"

"Yeah, no problem. It's pretty easy to do. Way easier than sparring, anyway. But I have one condition. You gotta teach me how to make that taiyaki stuff." Unsaid, he thought about how he wanted to make something nice for his family and for Lady Corrin's return. Though that line of thought immediately brought back his anxiety of when and if they will all return...

Too fired up in their current conversation, Asugi continued: "I see... All right, Naps. You're on."

But now all Dwyer wanted to do was get rid of this gloom and dread though 'not being awake through it.' "Sweet. Well, I'm full, so I'm gonna go lie down."

"Huh? So you're not going to teach me now?"

"Well, to quote a wise man, 'I would prefer not to.'"

"You— You— Fine! I'll wait until you wake up! But you're teaching me as soon as you do! All right?"

"Fiiiiine." Yawning, he left.

The walk back to his quarters felt like a march of gloom. He felt like the sooner he crashed, the sooner he could be rid of this worry.

But when he laid down, it felt like time had barely passed when someone's voice snapped him out of his state of oblivion: "Hey, Naps? Dwyer?"

The anxiety and panic concocted a confusing sense of alarm in Dwyer. With thoughts previously worried of the return of his family, the battlefield that he had never seen was fresh in his imagination. Dwyer was a cautious person, and the next thing Asugi knew, the ninja had to quickly step back from a panicked swing.

"Asugi?! What are you doing in my room again?" Dwyer was in a cold sweat, crouched above his mattress and mess of blankets. Though he was immediately relieved that it was just his friend ( _heh, that is what they are now, aren't they?_ ) he relaxed, and moved to sit properly at the edge of his bed.

"Well, you left that with me. I came to return it." Asugi pointed at the empty coffee pot and cups that had been cleaned and set at the lone coffee table in Dwyer's quarters. "I didn't intend to wake you, but...you didn't look too well."

"Excuse me?" _What was that supposed to mean?_

"Look, I know this is a breach of privacy and everything, and a bit creepy, but even before Boss made us meet up, I've seen you around. You're usually relaxed when you're napping. And yes, that includes when you're here, since I've had the misfortune to waste my time watching you here for an entire day. But that? You weren't having a restful nap, I'll tell you. And when you left, I noticed you seemed preoccupied."

Dwyer was not used to be dissected like this. His father took most of his actions at face value, and his mother would stop at nothing to shower him with affection. A friend was not exactly something he had before. Not a consistent one, at least. Trust was not an issue with Dwyer. He had no reason to refuse an explanation to Asugi, who was under similar circumstances as himself.

But he'll only give it if the ninja asks. "...And?"

"Well. Care to share? I brought more sweets, if that helps." Asugi comfortably sat down on the ground, while holding out a handful of candied delights.

"Heh. How can you even burn off all this excess sugar you eat?" Nevertheless, he took one, and scooted off the bed and onto the floor to sit with him. "Did you ever feel worried over the fate of your parents?"

Asugi was a bit thoughtful. He felt the need to construct his response carefully: "Well, I'm can't be not worried, but I've always been under the impression that my parents were capable people. I'll admit that the thought of losing them rarely crossed my mind..."

Both were silent for a bit, clearly not on the same wavelengths. So Asugi supplied: "Most of my childhood involved a lot of training. I guess I wasn't that different from you. Dad rarely visited, so all I had was his name. Over time, that name and title became a curse to me. I didn't even know what I was training for anymore. A name is not a dad, you know? I was so caught up in not wanting the Saizo name that it kind of slipped my mind on how he wasn't just shouldered with dangerous mission, but was part of a war. Mom though...I would sometimes miss her terribly. So I understand what's worrying you. The thought of never seeing either of them again is a terrifying one..."

Dwyer nodded. "At first, martial arts felt like the best choice to pursue. I thought that if I could prove myself, maybe I'd be allowed out of there, and not have to wait months or ever years for a visit. It's hard to say exactly what changed or why, but the wait drove me crazy sometimes. Sleeping felt like the best way to pass time, though I had always been partial to sleeping a lot to begin with. I guess I was wrong to think that the worry would be gone just because I'm here."

"No, I guess not. So..." Asugi tried to figure out the best way to approach this. "Dwelling on it won't help, right? Can't say I know what more to say about this. So now that you're awake, how about you teach me how to make coffee, and I'll teach you how to make taiyaki. By the time they come back, we'll have a feast of sweets ready for them!"

"Well, that was the agreement. I suppose it would be a good idea. I'd like to share that with my parents and Lady Corrin."

"That's the spirit! Too bad my dad will balk if I bring him coffee. But mom will enjoy it. Say, maybe I should try to share some with Boss, too?"

"Nah, no way. Lady Corrin's best coffee will forever be served by me."

"Awe, geez. They weren't kidding about your family's dedication to her. Nope. Not toeing that line."

* * *

It's always hard to tell how time passed between their home-world and the Astral Realms, but when Corrin and her tired army arrived back, she wasn't surprised that people were already at the front gates, eagerly awaiting their arrival. She could completely understand each and every one of their anticipation to make sure everyone made it home safe. And to this day, Corrin was proud to say that she had kept all of her closest friends and family alive.

She put on her best smile of triumph, and lead the way through the gates. Her sight sweeping over everyone present, she then urged her weary soldiers to rest and reunite with their friends and family.

Plain as day, she could see that Dwyer was among the anxious. Perhaps no one else could tell, but she could. He was looking up at the wyvern riders, looking for Marzia, thus looking for Camilla and possibly Jakob with her. Indeed, she had this conversation already with Camilla and Jakob: "I'm _fine_. I'm already in front of you, safe and sound. So when we get back, go show Dwyer that you guys are fine, too."

She then made her rounds among everyone, happy to take in the relief that poured from everyone around her for another successful battle. When she passed by Camilla's family again, she was unexpectedly pulled towards them by her sister.

Jakob was nibbling thoughtfully at what appeared to be a cookie. Corrin recalled seeing that kind when she was in Hoshido. Looking at Camilla, she noticed that her sister was also holding a small box of the same fish-shaped treats.

Dwyer spoke to her for her attention: "Lady Corrin? I'm glad to see you safe and well." With those words, he also offered her a small box of the treats.

She was used to gifts. Most everyone always wanted to show their gratitude or their friendship to her in some way. But he wasn't offering these out of friendship. She found the belief in her that she was among his thoughts when he brought these for his parents.

And she was very touched by this gesture...which she couldn't even place why. How was this any different from the many times Jakob had offered her delicacies simply because he cared?

"Thank you. These look absolutely adorable! Where did you find these?"

"I baked them. Asugi taught me how."

A puzzle piece clicked in. He had gone through the effort to bake them for the people he cared about, and he included her, whom he had never met until coming here. In such a short period of time, he had begun to find some sort of obligation to keep her in his thoughts...and she dearly wished this obligation was not because of a sense of duty. Reverence, she could accept. But she didn't want worship. She wanted friendship.

She knew now that if he cemented a servant-to-master relationship with her, there would be a wall between them. Jakob was forever difficult about her repaying his efforts in kind. She didn't want that kind of excuse anymore. And she didn't want to be stuck in the same kind of situation with Dwyer. If he was going to be so kind to her, then she must be able to do so in return.

Not to mention, she had enough retainers and servants around her to begin with. And her 'nephew' need not be another one of them. It's only fair that, as an 'aunt', she could take care of him in return, right?

But now was not the time to address that. She took a bite of the treat, and felt so much more relaxed to taste something so sweet and lovely after a trying time in battle. "I almost feel nostalgic. I feel like I may have had these before...so long ago..."

This definitely got a positive reaction from Dwyer. The next day, during the afternoon, he found her at her study as she enjoyed some tea and reading:

"Hello, Lady Corrin. I have another favor to ask of you."

"Certainly. How can I help?" Looking up, she realized she needn't ask. He had a small tray of sweets with him.

"I've baked some cookies. Would it be too much trouble for you to try one?"

Slipping her bookmark into the pages and setting the book aside, she replied: "Dwyer, I'd be more than happy to try one of your cookies. But please...you don't need to ask me like it's some big favor."

"I don't know. What if they're terrible? It's a new recipe, completely untested."

While some would take that as a statement of 'my experimental cooking isn't very great,' Corrin knew that it wasn't the cookies thenself he cared about. It was whether or not she was going to like them. "Well, let's see." Gingerly picking the top one from its pile, she popped the whole thing into her mouth. The so-called quality of food was rarely something she cared for...to her, the thought, intentions, and care always mattered more. "They're unbelievable, of course."

"Thank you, Lady Corrin. Do you have any suggestions or other feedback for me?"

She saw her chance. "Yes, actually."

"Oh... this doesn't sound good."

He became tense, and she immediately tried to rectify that: "Relax, Dwyer. It's just... well, I need you to relax in general, actually." It didn't exactly convey what she wanted.

"I don't understand. I'm quite relaxed. Whenever I'm not working, you'll find me sleeping."

Corrin's lips pressed into a thin line for a moment as she tried to understand his own confusion. Was he unaware of his own stress? "Maybe so, but I feel like you're trying too hard to impress me...or defeat your father. There's no competition. You don't need to do that."

There was no reply. This worried her. Perhaps that wasn't the main point she should be focusing on. So she decided to make is plain and simple: "I want you to think of us as friends. Please treat me as you would any other friend."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. You're my boss."

The reply came so readily that Corrin felt like her heart would jump to her throat. Before anything, she needed to break that barrier, right then and there. "That's not really true. And even if it _were_ true, I'd ask that you treat me as a friend."

Yet again, her words did not bring around its intended effect, as Dwyer came to his own conclusions: "I think I understand. I'm being a nuisance. I'll do my best to stay out of your way." She could tell that what she said had hurt him instead, as he almost hurried to turn around and leave.

Frustration was not something she enjoyed feeling. A part of her wondered why she never had this kind of issue with Jakob. (She knew the answer to that already...for her friendship with Jakob was also cemented in the nature of their status, in addition to having grown up together. Bonds that grew with time were different from forging new ones.) She stood from her chair, and made motion to stop him, catching him by his sleeve by reaching across her desk: "No! That's not it! Dwyer, I want you to treat me as an equal. I want us to be comrades fighting together in this battle, and friends who can help each other. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Equals? Comrades? You and I?" Dwyer was clearly apprehensive and confused.

"Yes!" _Please understand what I'm asking for._

In Dwyer's mind, he briefly thought of his newfound friendship with Asugi. Even in that bond, there was compromise, and give and take. Mulling over Corrin's words, he felt that he could somewhat understand what she was asking for. Since spending time with Asugi, he could definitely understand the joy that comes from helping each other out. His father and his mother sung praises of Corrin, and spoke of how much she meant to them, but now that he was here, he can see that what they think she does for them, she felt it to be not an equal trade.

It would be cruel to deny her this, wouldn't it?

"Understood. However, I hope that you'll allow me to continue assisting you as a butler."

He decided that his response was the right one the moment he saw her smile radiantly at the agreement. She let go of his sleeve, and joyfully put the tips of her fingers against those of the other hand, pleased and excited: "If you insist. However, I insist that you allow me to assist YOU as a butler sometimes, too."

 _Oh, on second thought, this might not have been such a great idea, either..._

Corrin wasn't as calm, either, after blurting such a statement out. She realized she got a little too eager and said something she shouldn't have. Jakob would die of shock if he heard her utter such preposterous words, and even she knew that she couldn't amount to even a tenth of the skill Jakob and Dwyer had in their professions.

Dwyer tried to take the comment in stride, somewhat failing to do so: "Uh...ok. As long as my father never sees you acting as my butler...I think I'm OK with that."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Corrin broke it by swiping another cookie from the plate. "I meant that I would like to return the favor in a similar fashion! Oh gods forget my exaggeration. Your parents would think me feverish for uttering that!" Thoroughly embarrassed, she decided to occupy her blathering mouth with the sweet snack instead.

"Heh. Consider it forgotten. That's what friends are for, right?"

That was one step forward. But Corrin underestimated how many steps further this was going to go in the long run.

* * *

 **A/N: On this rare occasion, I would like to leave a post-chapter comment. I usually reply to all of my reviews via PM, but in the event of a guest reviewer, I found it best to give my gratitude here to everyone. So, to all of my reviewers, and also my silent readers, thank you! I hope to continue to provide quality writing, and as you can see, my focus will not solely be on the four characters listed in the summary. As romance stories go, this is a very slow progressing one, but that was my intention all along. I have always felt that the process of blooming love is never solely confined to the interactions of the two people involved, not to mention, they are not living in a bubble where no one else matters. In addition to that...the rest of the FE Fates cast deserves significance alongside my main points of interest.**


End file.
